Evolutionary Phase
Evolutionary Phase The evolutionary phase was the period in which all the primal races of Keltharia experienced great change in both their physical and mental aspects. It was in this period that the races such as the Lycans, Humans, Dwarves, Turockin, and the Gnomes appeared in the world. Most of the evolution that occurred was unexpectedly due to the actions of the elves. The new mortal beings upset the balance of the world and the world had to change with them. Lycan When the Animal Kingdom age ended, and the elves domain stretched all over Keltharia, they began to hunt for food and clothing. This had a toll on some of the animals of Keltharia, though the elves were never truly reckless, it did cause the animals to adapt even more.. So the wolves took adaption to a whole new level. Evolution The wolves started to become smarter, stronger and even bigger. Some Elves liked the fact that they had become stronger, because it made the thrill for hunting them all the more pleasant. Others feared that they were changing because of the hate for the Elves. What was known was that their adaption rate was rapid, as the wolves started walking upright and began using not only their claws as weapons, but using the elves' weaponry against them. "Savages," the elves called them, until the day that the elves had took one of the Lycans captive for studying. When they called him a savage, he roared and spoke three words "I am Lycan!" this language the elves did not know but they knew one thing... This animal was no longer just an animal, but a person and further hunting of their people would be cruel. Mistrust Though the Elves had stopped hunting the Lycans, there still was much tension between the two races. After so many years of one person eating the other's people, that sort of anger doesn't vanish. Establishing Civilization The Lycans preferred to stay in the mountains (What is now Mount. Kosen / Kosen pass). They did not prefer it because of the cold they preferred it because the elves had trouble surviving the harsh cold of the mountains. The Lycans dwelled in caves, and as years began to pass, the ability to forge equipment and armor rose, and they became a powerhouse of a military force. Human The hunting of animals did not get steadier with the Lycans now a fully acknowledged race, it only got worse. The elves kept building in the forest and jungles removing animals such as apes and monkeys from them. The apes that they had removed had no home and found it hard to live anywhere too long without fear of dying, most died anyways. Over time they began to learn how to use the tools of the Elves and used spears and rocks to fight them. The Elves, fearing another lycan-like evolution, attempted to put down all the apes who showed signs of aggressiveness.. But this only drastically increased the speed of their evolution, and they were now hairy, up-right walking Humans. Once the Lycans became aware of this, they helped these apes take some of their home back. Common Interest The two races got along well and as the evolution process took its place the apes were not as hairy as they once were, and the lycans had taught them their language, which was now known as "Common." Even the elves could speak in the Common tongue. Establishing Civilization Humans were unlike the other races. They did not dwell in caves, or in the trees. Instead, they cut down the trees and built houses and tools and weapons to defend against the Elves, if they chose to return. This only angered the tree-loving Elves. Dwarves During the evolution of the coming Humans, some of the apes had a different plan for survival. They ran to the farthest reaches of the mountains and hid within the caves of what is now Dragon's Peak. Over time, these apes became used to the cold environment, and they began using the tools of the rocks to create flame and spears, their shapes began to change over the following years as seen below. A Rising Threat As more of their kind begun to change into these Pre-Dwarves, there was a dispute between the humans and them. The humans believed them to be but half a man, so they named them Dwarves and tried to enslave them. The Dwarves, now having spears and axes and sharpened rocks at their disposal, fought back for the first time , repelling the Humans off of what is now Dragon's Peak. The Humans asked for the Lycans' help, but they refused, which created conflicted between the two allies. Amidst the dispute, the dwarves attacked the humans and took many of their camps. The Lycans then tried to help the Dwarves to understand this world. Establishing Civilization The Dwarves, though they mistrusted the Lycans, listened to what they had to offer and accepted their gift of enlightenment. By teaching them the Common tongue, they strived to become more civil. They even restored the territories they had took from the Humans back to them.. In turn, the Humans apologized for their actions. After many long years, the Dwarves developed scenes of the rocks as if they had become one with the earth itself. They were skilled miners and hunters, and as they began to adapt to this ever changing world, so did their appearance. Turockin As more and more of the animal species began adapting, more and more animals were becoming hunted, gutted, and skinned. The bulls lost many of their numbers to both the Lycans and the Elves, and as it started to take a toll on their numbers the bulls had no choice but to adapt to this new threat.. And so they began fighting back at the attacking wolves and elves. Strong and Fast, the bulls raced toward their enemies, but even with their power it was not enough. For one thing was certain, if they were not to adapt they would face extinction. Evolution Takes Place After many years of slowly adapting, and slowly evolving, they began to walk upright as all the others had done. They also learned the Common tongue by themselves and did not show any respect to the other races. They simply attacked an elven town and left no survivors.. They said to the Lycans that came "We are the Turockin.. And we wish no harm, but if you ever attack our kind again... yours will no longer exist.." Establishing Civilization The Turockin were not a race of tools and homes, they didn't create a camp, no.. They kept moving, and moving. They were commonly referred to as "Nomads". Gnome During this time, chimps of the forest were being captured to entertain the Elves. They were kept in cages, and only fed when they performed for the Elves. The chimps were a highly intelligent species, and they invented a tool to open the cage.. What was amazing about this tool, is that it had never been thought of. And, they created it in the short amount of time they had after being forced to perform and before they were put back into their cages. The chimps got free, but they did not stop making tools to combat the Elves from once again capturing them. Over time, they learned the Common language to communicate with the Dwarves of the mountains. This created a bond in trade, the chimps would make them new, better improved picks and other useful tools in exchange for minerals to create even more tools. Evolution Takes Places After years past these chimps showed remarkable changes, and even before the changes began, the Dwarves said they weren't ever truly an animal. The Dwarves called them Gnomes and their bond were greater than any other of the races. Establishing Civilization The tools that the Gnomes had created gave them a new developed civilization, their walls and the houses were made of stone. The elves did not like the gnomes because of what their tools did to the forest, so this put them in a constant battle. But the Gnomes created allies, giving tools to the Humans and the Dwarves, creating a new found alliance within the three races.